far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 439 - Stuck in a Boat
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 439 - Stuck in a Boat is the four-hundred thirty-ninth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred fifth episode of Season 5. Video Overview The Dark Pit? Kurt emerges from the Hideu Hole, and remembers the scare he ended last episode with falling into a pit. He is unable to find it again, and spends a long period of time searching for it. Kurt hears no cave noises, and eventually just moves on. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $18,522.09 out of $50,000. Space News: SpaceX Releases Test Footage The video of the failed landing of the first stage of a SpaceX launch was released, showing the rocket slam into the platform in a dramatic explosion. There was minimal damage to the landing pad, and Elon Musk is going to try again. Space News: Beagle2 Found Eleven years ago the Beagle2 Mars lander lost contact approaching the surface. The Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter found the Beagle2 intact on the Martian surface, and instead of slamming to the surface, its solar panels failed. Question: Do you have any questions on Child's Play Charity that are from anonymous donors? Donations are defaulted to anonymous, and if you want your name thread you need to add it with the questions. Kurt starts to lose his voice, and says he did some recording sessions feeling out of it. Question: If a magical genie would appear and tell you you could get rid of your intervention, but you would lose your sense of humor, would you do it? Kurt would not take away his sense of humor for the introversion, saying it's an unfair trade. One of the reasons he started making YouTube videos was to have a social outlet. Question: What kind of social contact do you have in real life? The asker works at home and only has interactions on Facebook. As he is introverted, Kurt does not need as much human interaction. Talking on the phone is something Kurt has struggled with, but since the move he's been getting more comfortable talking to his family (even though he hasn't in a while). He's forcing it in doing things like attending PAX South in Texas. Going over attendees, Kurt finds a cliff supported by a pillar. Question: Do you enjoy doing puzzles such as crosswords, sudoko, or nonograms? Kurt does not those often, but enjoys Scrabble. He is more into tabletop games. Mentioning he got Angry Birds Space for free and a broken Tetris game, that's the closest Kurt has gotten to mobile gaming. Question: Whatever happened to the Snarky Yellow Text? The Snarky Yellow Text felt like Kurt making the jokes he forgot to make while recording. Kurt rides a boat through a water glitch, and takes half-a-heart of damage, and was briefly stuck. The Snarky Yellow Text felt like a crutch to Kurt, and it took a lot of time to add. Maybe when he gets a rendering computer, Kurt could use it to add Snarky Yellow Text. Finding an arch, Kurt makes the Hidey Hole, and toys around recording the series a day ahead of release. Trivia * The end slate links to Let's Play NAUT - Indie Astronaut Trip and My 6 Year Old Nephew "Goober" Plays Minecraft.